


Chosen vs Christmas

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Christmas, Dark Lord, Noogai - Freeform, Victim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Noogai and Chosen have a complicated relationship. However, every year during Christmas things changed for the better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Chosen vs Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Chosen's POV

-December 15th-  
I felt myself get slammed against the side of the desktop again. Falling to the ground, I wondered why Noogai-or is it Alan ( I saw him use that name as frequently as Noogai)- had become so much harsher recently. Every day, he had me out destroying pop-ups while he wrote essay after essay. It was tiring. It used to be every once in a while when he would bring me out for this. That has changed the last week.

I sigh as I see a barrage of pop-ups. I sigh before I get to work. Noogai frantically typed out an essay and edited it. I didn't bother reading it. I was too busy destroying the pop-ups to read it. At around noon, I finally get a break. It was time for his lunch break.

Watching him leave, I carefully examined the new cuff he was trying. It was different for sure; no more ball and chain around my ankle, just a cuff around my ankle. It had all the same features but allowed me to move around easier. I sighed as I saw Noogai return.

Falling into the routine, I went back to destroying pop-ups. I watched the hours tick. Thankfully, I don't get tired, I thought as it got late. I saw him skip the dinner break and just continued. As time passed midnight, I watched Noogai slump over the desk.

-December 16th-  
Confused, I walked to the screen. Leaning against it, I saw his chest rise and fall. Okay, he's alive. But what is he doing? Confused, I watch him slumped over. He was just there, not doing anything. His eyes were closed, could that mean something?

For the first time, I felt bored. When he put me away, I would go into stasis. This time; he didn't put me away. I didn't have anyone watching me. Stepping away, I realized I had some sort of freedom I didn't have before. I was rarely left unsupervised, and when I was it wasn't for very long. 

Walking across the desktop, I looked around to figure out how to entertain myself. I don't have my powers, and causing trouble would be no fun without Noogai reacting. Opening up windows, I looked at the different apps. Paint, Nah! Solitaire-actually that one looks interesting. Clicking on it, I watch the app open up. 

I feel my face light up as I recognized the game. I saw Noogai play it a few times. Thinking, I grab a card and move it to the appropriate spot. After quite a few rousing games; with me winning all of them, I noticed a bit of movement. Ignoring it, I focused on winning the newest round. I moved the next card around, feeling like I was being watched. Brushing the feeling off to paranoia, I continued the game.

As the cards fell, showing that I won, I jumped in excitement and spun around. Oh, stick!

Instead of Noogai slumped over like he was the last time I checked, he was up and alert. I backed away, fearing retaliation. I saw the cursor move and fell over backward to scramble away. I tried to prepare myself for the punishment about to be dished out to me, but instead, I felt myself get moved back to the solitaire game.

I look at him confused. Watching the cursor, I see it start a new game. Did Noogai want to play? Solitaire didn't have pop-up ads, so why keep me out? Watching the cursor hover, I start o back away from the game, only for the cursor to move me back. What did he want from me? Giving up, I collapse onto the game. Hearing some clicking, I look up to see that word was brought up. Not another essay!

Groaning, I head over to start my pop-up blocker duties. Getting ready, I waited. Then I saw that Noogai only wrote a small thing. Curious I read it.

[Can you play another game?]

Wait for a second, that is what Noogai wanted from me. He wanted to see me play solitaire? Why? There's no reason. What would he gain from watching me play a game? Looking at his words, I felt myself getting more confused.

[You're good at the game, so I thought maybe you could play a few more times. I'm bored now that I don't have anything to do. Can you play some more?]

I stare at the words for a few minutes before nodding. I don't get why he wants me to play, but it's a lot more fun than being a pop-up blocker. Shrugging, I headed back over to the game. Playing the game, I eventually forgot that I was even being watched in the first place.

As the alarm went off for the lunch break, I watched him walk away. I stare at the door, confused. Shrugging, I play another game. I barely finished by the time he returned. I could see he had some food with him. I felt a bit of disappointment as he closed out of the game. Then he pulled up the internet browser and pulled up YouTube. Sitting down, I watched for pop-ups.

Before he started watching the videos, I watch him go to my settings. It always feels weird when he does that. Looking over, I watch him turn off the auto pop-up blocker. Then turn off powers all together. Once again, Noogai is confusing me.

As he watched some videos, I felt confused. I once again was here with no purpose. Well, now that Alan is here, I can mess a few things up. Climbing up, I kick the video a few times. I watched Alan get slightly frustrated with me. Snickering, I didn't notice the frustration turn to confusion, until I felt something grab me that was not a cursor.

Looking at the thing that would dare grab me, I saw a white hand holding me. I could see another hand too, and a face on the video page. I don't have my powers; I am so dead. I felt myself get slammed across the page a few times. Groaning, I saw the cursor head towards me. I did not expect him to open my settings again to turn on my powers. 

Enraged, I burn the video face away. I felt excitement as I fought the YouTube thing. Letting my powers loose, I took down the YouTube thing. I broke the webpage in the process, but it was worth it. Burning the pieces that remained, I saw Noogai laughing on the other side of the screen. Before I could react, he sent me away to the box again.

-December 17th-  
Instead of the usual thrown to the side of the desktop, I felt myself being carried down gently. After being set down by the cursor, I saw him go back into my settings to turn my powers off. I watch him open Paint. What is he up to now? Ever since he collapsed onto the desk, he's been acting weird. Nice, dare I say.

I could see him drawing something. I couldn't tell what it was, but he was trying hard. He kept redrawing it, but slightly different. Sitting down, I watch him draw. I didn't understand it, but it was interesting watching the lines get drawn out. When he went out for lunch, I hopped up the Paint window. This was where he created me.

Looking to the side, I saw a pencil. Running over, I grab it. It looked weird. I look at the white space and dismiss the idea of drawing on it. Tossing it back up, I headed back to my spot. I patiently wait for him to return. As much as I like to create mischief, it's boring when no one reacts. Plus, I don't have my powers. As he returned, I scooted over so I could be directly below the Paint app.

As he stopped the drawing, I groaned. Watching him was fun. Slumping over, I felt the cursor prod at me. Pushing it away, I go back to moping. After a few more prods, I look up to see what Noogai wanted me to see. I could see the drawing, and then it moved.

Startled, I jumped back. How? Confused, I didn't even ask or notice that it wasn't even Paint he opened in the first place, but an animation program. Shocked, I collapse against the desktop until he returned me to the box.

-December 18th-  
As I was brought out, I was expecting the old routine to return. Nope. I was once again held gently as Noogai brought me down. I saw his Facebook page open. Alan Becker, it said. You know what, I'm calling nice Noogai, Alan.

As he opened up a game, I saw it was a rollercoaster game. After a few minutes, I realized that there were no pop-ups, and the auto pop-up blocker was still off. Confused, I sat down. I watched him play. It was interesting, calming even. I don't know why he brought me out, but it was a nice change.

Once it got to the lunch break, I felt disappointed. Today has been fun so far. Watching him leave, I head towards the game to check it out. Hoping onto it, I felt everything tip as I fell forward. As I landed, I looked around to see that I was inside the game. Excited, I ran off to have fun.

Roller coasters are fun. I rode a bunch of rides. I noticed at one point Alan returned and continued playing. I raced around, following him as he added new stuff. Alan is nice! I like having Alan around. Eventually, I rode the cursor back up onto the desktop. Sliding off, I got ready for him to send me back to the box. Instead, he opened up Paint-wait a second that's different from yesterday. Looking at it closely, I realized he didn't have Paint open yesterday.

[Look, I know we don't get along usually, but I figure we can call a truce for Christmas break. I'll keep the cuff on, cause I know you will instantly wreck the computer once it's off. But I will try to have some fun with you, instead of the usual stuff. I figure a bed will be nice to sleep in instead of the box.] Alan typed out. I tried to figure out what he meant until he drew a box with a cloth over it.

I found myself in the cursor's grips as it sets me down on it. I was still confused about what Alan meant by sleep. As he pulled the cloth over me, except my head, I laid there confused. I thought about leaving, but he made this for me. So instead, I laid there bored.

-December 19th-  
I looked out at the screen as Alan came into the room. I never really looked at Alan before. I always just paid attention to the cursor. I felt very curious about what Alan was going to do today. I continued laying in the thing Alan drew me last night. It was rather boring but nice at the same time. 

I continued watching Alan as I could see the cursor move around the corner of my vision. After a minute, I got bored and pushed the cloth off of me. Stepping off the thing, I hopped down to the desktop. Looking at Alan, I saw he didn't react at all. Looking over, I saw that he had opened up his email.

As I climbed down, and up the email webpage, I looked over to see if Alan would react. Frustrated at his passiveness, I went up to the first line of text and started eating. Before I could eat more than a few letters, I felt the cursor grab me and move me away. Hitting the cursor. As I was set down, I sat down with my arms crossed. Looking up, I saw Alan looking at me slightly annoyed. Looking down, I heard a few clicks. 

I could feel the cursor prodding at me after a few minutes. Looking up, I noticed that Alan pulled up the solitaire game. Shrugging, I headed over and played for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Alan put me back in the thing he made me. Sighing, I laid there in boredom.

-December 20th-  
As it got after midnight, I got bored enough to leave the thing he made me. Hopping down, I opened solitaire up again. I felt myself smiling as I played it over and over again. Before I knew it, morning had come and gone. Apparently, Alan had come at some point, because I was so into the game until a loud beeping distracted me. Turning around, I saw Alan go off for the lunch break. Turning back to the game, I ended up playing for the rest of the day until Alan practically dragged me to the thing. At one point explaining that it was a bed and that I needed the sleep. Giving up, I laid down until I felt darkness come over me.

-December 21st-  
I stretched as I woke up. Huh, that must be that sleep Alan was talking about. Turning to the screen, I saw that Alan was already at the computer. Jumping over to the web browser he had open, I saw he had YouTube open again. Remembering how last time ended, I sat down gently at the edge of the web page.

I tilted my head as I heard some sort of cheerful music. I felt entranced by the music. At the mention of snow, I turned to Alan and tilted my head in confusion. Getting up I pointed to the word "snow". Getting the point, he opened up a tab and looked up snow. Clicking the first link, I saw a whole page talking about snow. Excited, I read the page over and over till Alan put me to bed. Unlike the other night, I was unable to fall asleep.

-December 22nd-  
As Alan got to the computer, I jumped out of bed. I saw him open up the animation tab, and I ran over to join. Watching him trace the same few squiggly things, I felt myself drift off. It just looked so boring.

At the prodding of the cursor, I felt myself jolt awake. Looking up, I saw Alan push a button. Surprised, I saw dots drift down, with a lot of white. 

[That's what snow looks like] Alan typed. Nodding, I watched the animation go through a few times. Once again, Alan had to drag me to bed.

-December 23rd-  
I waited for Alan to show up, but nothing. By noon, I got bored and rolled out of bed. Heading to the solitaire game, I went back to playing. I was getting much better at it. I could solve any game within ten minutes flat. I felt a bit disappointed Alan made no appearance. When I realized it was getting late, I looked over to the bed. Looking to the screen, I trudge my way over and climbed under the blanket. 

-December 24th-  
I felt myself get startled awake by loud music. Looking around, I saw Alan had YouTube open and was playing that cheerful music again. Shrugging, I headed over and listened with him. As lunch break came and went, I found myself liking Alan a lot more than Noogai. A lot more. As the day came to a close, I hopped over to the bed, letting the cursor tuck me in. 

-December 25th-  
That night was weird. Instead of my usual blank sleep, I was in a grey like a void with a grey stick figure. They said they were Victim made by Noogai. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was also made by Noogai, so I went under the pretense I was made by Alan. Technically not lying, but not telling the whole truth. As I woke up, I felt dread.

Looking at the screen, I saw Alan pulling up some game. Trudging over, I watched, unable to let go of what Victim told me. The day went by too fast. At the end of the day, I felt Alan put me back in the box, next time I was brought out probably was days later, and the old chain and ball were back. Every year was about the same around the month of December. Until one year, when everything changed.

-December 25th, 2011-  
It's been four years since that first Christmas. I often talk about Alan to Dark, but I never mention how Alan and Noogai are the same person. It was challenging, but I managed to make Alan sound like a completely different person that only came over during December. As Christmas came, I played different games with Dark instead of the usual Choas we would cause. By the end of the day, we found something interesting. An interspace. After much encouragement, I persuaded Dark to make this our home.


End file.
